


Dream - (Dianakko Day 1 Prompt)

by LOLika (Lolika_0777)



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Childhood Friends, Dianakko Week, F/F, Fluff, barely romance but it's ok they're like 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolika_0777/pseuds/LOLika
Summary: A very short fic, in which Akko and Diana have a sweet moment.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Dream - (Dianakko Day 1 Prompt)

It was on one of Diana's many trips to Akko's small house in Japan that she realized how important the brown haired girl really was to her.

The two of them met at a Shiny Chariot concert when they were just kids. Diana had gotten lost, and Akko found her crying under a tree. She offered to help Diana look for her escort, though it ended up as more of a play date than actual searching. Eventually though, they found him with help from Akko's parents, and the two had exchanged letters ever since. They were best friends, even if they were worlds apart.

After Akko's 13th birthday party, the two girls were winding down in Akko's room in the aftermath of fun. As Diana was getting lost in her reading, she looked up for just a moment and found herself face to face with Akko. Startled, she jolted back, but Akko didn't seem to notice, instead grinning from ear to ear.   


"Hey, hey, Diana! There's something I want to show you!"

Diana was mildly confused, but nodded. She stood up, watching Akko head over to her closet. She followed behind, peeking in after Akko entered. "What is it?"

Akko pulled out a large jar, with the words "LUNA NOVA FUND" written in purple marker on the glass. She held out the jar to Diana, eagerly awaiting her reaction. Diana read the words quietly to herself, then looked up at Akko. She opened her mouth, slightly shocked. "You want to attend Luna Nova..?"

"Yeah! It's the same school Shiny Chariot went to, remember!?" Akko giggled, hugging the jar tightly.

She twirled around towards the bed and plopped onto it, looking at the jar again. "It's not very full, but I'm really making progress! I've been doing extra chores for Mom and Dad, and I'm helping out the neighbors too!"

"Akko," Diana sat down next to Akko, speaking softly, "you know I can help you out with any finances you need. I--"

"Nooope nope nope!" Akko quickly shushed Diana, putting a finger on her lips. "I need to work hard for my dream, or I'm never going to get it. Besides, aren't you guys already having trouble anyways?"

Diana's face flushed a little, and she glanced away. "It's, really negligible, paying for tuition wouldn't be any sort of trouble. I just want to help."

Akko smiled warmly at Diana. She took her hands, squeezing. Diana looked back at her, still flushed. Akko had a determined look in her eyes. "I want to spread magic all across the world," she began, "I want to show them how amazing it is! I want to see so many people amazed and joyful because of magic, just like Chariot did for me! Just like she did for us."

She let go of Diana's hands and got off the bed, putting a hand on her heart as she imitated Shiny Chariot. Diana watched her carefully.

"If you want to help me, Diana, then come to Luna Nova with me! We can be the best witches to ever exist! Together, we can make the whole  _ world _ smile! Just you and me, Shiny Diana and Akko! Or... is it Shiny Akko and Diana? Diana Shiny Akko...? Well, we can figure it out later, can't we?"

Diana was stunned for a moment, as she watched Akko be herself. She then covered her mouth and started giggling. Akko blinked as she looked back at Diana. She pouted slightly. "Hey, don't laugh! I'm being serious!"

"M-My apologies, it's just..." Diana looked back up at Akko with a bright smile. "... You inspire me so much, Akko. Thank you, really."

Akko didn't respond at first, just looking slightly confused. She then grinned back at Diana, ignoring the rising heat in her face. "You can always count on me, Diana! I'll always be at your side."

Diana stood up and gave Akko a light hug. "Then, I'll leave you to it."

Sure, she had a plethora of worries about Akko attending Luna Nova. Akko wasn't born from a witch family, she could easily fall victim to bullying. Not to mention that, despite how hard they were working whenever Akko came to visit, she could barely use magic. Diana knew it wouldn't be easy for her at all. However, Akko had a dream, and there was no way Diana would let herself be the one to crush it. She'd do whatever it took to support and protect Akko. After all, they'll always be together. 

And Diana couldn't ever wish for anything greater.


End file.
